


【授權翻譯】Safekeeping

by Greenfield_0803



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfield_0803/pseuds/Greenfield_0803
Summary: Merlin意識到有多少他在乎的人差點死去，為了不讓這樣的事情再次重演，他決定不再涉入周遭的一切，而Arthur察覺到了。





	【授權翻譯】Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safekeeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304973) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> 這篇文時間設定在第二季末後，原文描述的很美好，大家快去拜見lady_ragnell大大的網頁!裡面好多優質的文QQQ喜歡的話請記得留下評論及KUDOS給原作者哦!

授權：

在駕馭了他的力量並送走Kilgharrah後，勝利的喜悅便隨著時間漸漸澆熄。即使是在最初的時候，那欣喜也不如Arthur的那般純粹而強烈，因為他知道擊退巨龍要付出多大的代價，而他不確定自己是否願意以這樣的代價來換取。可當Gaius領著他回到他們住的小屋時，Merlin還是忍不住樂昏了頭，那一晚他進入夢鄉、陷入數週以來首次的沉睡。

之後一段日子裡，Arthur身為王子總在巡視城鎮的災後重建、Merlin則是替Gaius採集草藥和配製藥水，因此幾乎見不到Arthur。而每每停下手邊的事情，便會想起他在工作時已看到夠多的犧牲，這些殞命在冥冥中不斷地將他推向懸崖邊緣。悲痛開始悄然成型: Freya、 Morgana、 Balinor、無數騎士與城中百姓......

(有位小女孩總是在他上木柙的時候對他丟最沒殺傷力的水果，她也燒傷了、因為他放走了巨龍而受傷。怪的是，事發當時他最擔心的就是她。)

當Merlin終於被召回去當王子的貼身僕人，他原以為他們的對話會以一連串的使喚做為開頭、Arthur又會咧嘴露出每次故意作弄Merlin的笑容，但取而代之的是，Arthur掛著一副嚴肅的表情向他問候、接著猶豫地開口。 ''我想我可能會給你放一個禮拜的假，讓你回Ealdor 探親。你也好一陣子沒見到你的母親了，其實幾個星期前我就打算送你回她那兒，但接著所有事情都......” _在我遇見了母親又差點殺死父親後我就想讓你去見她了_ ，他想這麼說，可是Merlin打斷了這個話題。

''我可以等這裡忙一段落之後再去，沒有差、殿下。'' Merlin說道，不曉得自己為什麼要拖延回家鄉的時間，接著突然意識到如果他回去了，就必須面對母親、全盤托出，而他不知該如何告訴她自己就是造成父親死亡的原因。

(如果不是因為知道Merlin是他的兒子，他父親絕不會為他擋那一劍。Merlin很不願回想這件事。)

Arthur，站起身並翻了白眼。 ''Merlin，你做的又不是什麼不可取代的工作。我甚至還能好好享受有稱職僕人的服侍一整個禮拜呢! '' '' 我還要幫Gaius的忙呢! 真的、沒關係，謝謝你了。'' Merlin說道，動身去找隨便什麼東西打磨，好讓Arthur別來打擾他。

那天晚上，他想著該跟媽媽說些什麼，該怎麼開口告訴她事實、又別讓自己聽起來像個殺人犯，所有的思慮同時湧上、房間的四面牆壁似乎小到無法承載他的思緒、壓的Merlin半逃出他的寢室。

他最後在亭臺止住腳步，緊抓著石牆、凝視著夜色中的Camelot，讓成堆的名字在腦海中一一浮現，那些在過去幾個月內因他的無能而死去人們的名字。Freya ，美麗的Freya ，只是想待在某個景色秀麗又充滿綠意的地方，他早該在Arthur帶領的手下殺了她以前就找方法送她出城。而Morgana ---他當初不就該告訴她真實身份嗎? 也許那時他們就能一起找出解決的方法。然後是所有被巨龍殺害的人們、以及Balinor，他本已逃離Uther的追殺並相安無事許多年、卻因兒子無法即時從刀口下抽身而去世。

_不只_ ，Merlin想道， _早在這些之前就開始了_ 。Will也是，還有Hunith差點死掉因為他沒讓Nimueh保證自己才是要被索命的那個。Gaius又去替他赴命。他為了試圖拯救Gwen父親的生命，還害Gwen被打入大牢判了死刑。甚至是Arthur，都不只一次與死亡擦肩而過。還有......何不把其他人的性命也算上? 因為Merlin阻止了Arthur弒父，而導致每一個死在Uther手下的巫師性命都得算在他頭上?

Merlin _受夠了。他再也承受不住了_ 。

*

如果人們不接近他、而他也不去親近他們，也許大家都會平安無事。那麼Merlin才會是Camelot的守護者、Arthur的守護者，也不用讓別人覺得需要來保護他。所以他想抽身。畢竟他不是任何人唯一的依靠: Gaius身邊有國王，尤其在證明了Aredian的誣告後國王更加善待他了。Arthur跟Gwen可以彼此扶持，而在Morgana離開後、沒人的忠誠有太大的動搖。

(就連Morgana的離去也是起因於他自己。)

所以只要告訴Gaius Arthur總是有幾百項的雜務丟給他做、再跟Arthur說Gaius要補齊的物資比他想像中的要多，淡出他們的生活並不大困難，因為這兩個原因的確是事實。他不給自己有時間休息、或是喘口氣，即便工作的時間很長，也只花幾個小時來吃飯跟睡覺。

(只有在累到站不穩的時候他才睡得著，矛盾的是，他每晚卻越睡越少。好像Camelot總需要有人負責守夜，在Morgana 帶著她的夢靨一起離去之後，這項任務便落在Merlin的身上。而他將之視為贖罪欣然接受。)

他變得近乎沉默，這試驗不如他所以為的那般艱難。起初，Gaius似乎有些擔憂，但他太忙於處理那些燒燙傷，也很開心當Merlin將Arthur的盔甲打磨的閃閃發亮時(又一次)、讓他下午有時間可以稍作休息。Gwen則是在失去了她的女主人後總在城堡間游走，留連在客房附近打聽Morgana 的消息，可每晚都毫無進展地回來。她會和Arthur搭話，但只選擇在公眾場合、永遠謹守本分。Merlin都看在眼裡，如果他感受到心痛，也只是忽略它。因為只要他孤身一人，對所有人都會比較安全。

一天早晨他在替Arthur拿早餐的時候，在路上與Gwen擦身而過、她抓住他的手臂。''你還好嗎，Merlin? 你有好好睡覺嗎? ''她停頓了一下。'' 你---你是不是做噩夢了?''

可以的話，Merlin很樂意代替Morgana承受那些噩夢，但目前他還是沒看到任何一點未來的跡象。''我很好啊，Gwen。''他說道，並給了她一個強裝真誠的微笑。Gwen退下了。

晚一點的時候他看向鏡子，才驚覺自己看上去真的就像尋水獸攻擊後那段期間的Morgana，那時她簡直被夢魘折磨到快瘋了。於是Merlin決定去給Gaius採些蘑菇。

*

Arthur是最晚察覺到不對勁的人，Merlin才剛對順利撤退的計畫燃起希望、Arthur就開始向他投注奇怪的眼神。他的心很痛，總是說著違心的話、沒有可以吐露祕密一起大笑的朋友，但相較看著他們在身邊死去這根本不算什麼，所以付出這代價他甘之如飴。

''去打掃我的馬廄，Merlin。''Arthur在一天早上說道，掛著每次想盡辦法捉弄僕人的招牌笑容。

''已經掃完了，殿下，''Merlin用他最不帶感情的聲調答道，並告訴自己別去欣賞Arthur目瞪口呆的表情。

''我昨天下午有一個小時的空閒時間。''

''嗯。''Arthur思籌著該說什麼。''很高興看到你終於展現出一點上進心了。''

Merlin做著比他所該做更多的雜務，而且做的比以前要更加勤快，所以每當Arthur想指使他去做什麼，他都可以說已經做完了，接著便能藉口回Gaius的庫房，好讓自己別跟大家接觸。

將近一個月過去了，Merlin幾乎能感覺到即便在人群中、依舊圍繞在周遭的隔離氣場。一切開始步入正軌，就某方面而言。他依舊覺得寂寞，如此強大的寂寞壓得有時候喘不過氣，可這是他應受的懲罰。這是為了拯救生命所必須做的事情，所以他願意這麼做。要是Arthur有時一言不發地盯著他看幾分鐘，Merlin只要表現地向所有稱職僕人會做的一樣-問他是否還需要什麼-就好。

Arthur從未對此有所回應。

(他救了Arthur的命兩次，這使他幾乎相信在這些殫精竭慮之後已獲得救贖---但接著想起來這個抽身計畫不只是贖罪，更是為了防患未然。)

Arthur有幾次試著想讓他開心起來，用和Freya 死去時一樣的方法 (哦天啊! Freya，她的死亡或許不全然是他的錯，但依舊是最令他心痛的事情之一)，不過Merlin還是維持著冷淡的語調堅持沒事。而由於Arthur永遠搞不懂自己就是影響Merlin心情的原因，他到最後也沒再追問。

*

在Merlin的內心深處總有一個麻木又寒冷的結，不論他怎麼想盡辦法都無法解開，即便他們在夏末興奮地衝向被金色燦爛描繪的世界也沒用。

當他們開始收割稻作、準備填滿穀倉，Merlin才突然發覺距離之前和Gwen在路上相遇並叫住他已經過了好幾個禮拜了，自從Gaius 試圖將他拐入老生常談的說教、也自從Arthur試著透過粗暴的手法逗他開心。(當Arthur以為Merlin沒在注意的時候他總是盯著Merlin看，但這最終也是會結束的，Merlin希望。畢竟那晚在旅店，是Arthur自己親口說: 他們不能做朋友。或許到頭來他們又會退回主僕關係，這樣一切都會容易得多。)Arthur和Gwen似乎也不再花那麼多時間和彼此相處了，有時當他偶遇Gwen、她都在深望著Camelot遠方，不知是在探尋Morgana亦或是Lancelot的身影，Merlin搞不懂她跟Arthur之間到底怎麼了。Arthur把自己埋進密集的訓練中，而Merlin很慶幸盔甲上那些大量增加的刮痕可以讓他忙上好一陣，以便不用再去想那些問題。

在某些奇怪的時刻，他發現他的手在發抖，他不去想這種型況已經開始多久了、也不願去想因何而起。在一些早晨裡，當他從短暫的睡眠中醒過來，卻發現臉頰一片濕濡、伴隨著泛紅的雙眼，等當天晚些時候他再回顧夢境，他只記得環在肩膀及後背的臂彎、臉頰埋在某個人的頸窩、以及純粹來自另一人體溫的慰藉。

(如果他是其他人的話，也許可以找位女僕或是馬廄的男孩尋求撫慰，但Merlin知道自己要是沒有感情基礎的話是沒辦法和別人產生這一層關係的，那些人會因為和自己扯上關係而必死無疑。)

以前Merlin總是太過涉入Camelot的大小事當中、以至於看不清這個國家是怎麼運作的，不過現在當他有閒暇時間時，他可以抽身用不同的視角花幾個小時來探討。他看到了Uthur是多麼的孤獨與害怕，尤其當Morgana不在這裡。他看到了城鎮的人民，他們的紛紛擾擾、風流韻事以及政治訴求。他看到了Gwen是如何勸架、總是眺望彼端等著Morgana和Lancelot、卻不再像曾經那般專心致志。也看到了Gaius 有多在乎他的每一位病患，以及當其中一個逝去時垂頭喪氣的步伐。

但是，最重要的，他還看到了Arthur。Arthur的全貌，不只是揶揄Merlin的樣子，也不只是其他人所見到金燦燦的王子，而是一位未來會成為的王者。不單單因為巨龍相信他，而是因為他注定生而為王。Arthur，喊出一名孩子的名字、向他打著招呼。Arthur，故意在一位需要照顧困頓家境的父親附近遺落一枚金幣。Arthur，訓練著麾下的騎士們，並在其中一位太過快速擊倒另一位時露出憂慮的神情。Arthur，在在顯示比Merlin所能給予的評價要好上太多，並用默默的方式實踐自己的理念。

(他終於搞懂一些以前他沒想通的事情，也明白了Arthur才是那個他更該遠離的人、遠比其他所有人更甚。)

一切一如往常，所以當Arthur為了早餐”碰”一聲破門而入也沒什麼好大驚小怪的。

*

雙手顫抖的情況加劇了。Merlin認為這應該是起因太過沉重的悲傷及罪惡感，但他不打算拿這個問題來打擾別人，只是手部的顫動而已，他可以處理的。

(如果他向任何人說了，就表示得讓那個人進入他的生命，自從開始抽身計畫後可都沒有任何人喪命呢，不能現在功虧一簣。)

一個秋日午後，在忙了一整天後回到Gaius 的小屋、洽巧撞見Gaius正在照料一名有著深色長髮的年輕女性，接著他覺得自己看到了Freya 、看到了Morgana，而他腦海裡只有一件事: 他必須 _離開_ 。他以一種過於僵硬的語調，說道，他把東西忘在路上了，然後便跑到一個沒人的廊廳、接著停下腳步將額頭抵著牆壁。他並沒有發抖，但也差不多了。

''Merlin?''有人出聲問道，這聲音他本該認得，但它聽上去太過不確定以至他沒認出來，所以他只是緊閉著雙眼並搖晃他的腦袋、幅度剛好大到足以辨識。''Merlin，你受傷了嗎?'' 他再次搖搖頭。

''好了，這真是夠了。'' 現在，那聲調中夾雜著一絲煩躁，他知道如果希望一切照舊，那他就該告訴Arthur 沒事，只是想要在做雜務的時候偷閒喘口氣，但他現在開不了口。''你跟我過來。''

Arthur的手按在他的肩膀上。倒不是說在Merlin下這個決定之後就沒再跟別人接觸了--他還是有幫Arthur調整盔甲、修改夾克讓它變得合身、以及在跑腿的時候和經過的人擦肩--但是這個是蓄意的觸摸，而且沒辦法拿打雜當藉口脫離。 ”我沒事，” 他在發現Arthur正把他帶到寢殿時說道。 “我會找Gaius看看的，只是頭痛而已。”

“不對，這才不是。而且不，你不會去，” Arthur說，並且沒打算放開他的肩膀。事實上，當他們到達寢室時，Arthur強硬地將他按進一張椅子內，接著屁股靠在距離他幾尺的桌邊。”告訴我吧。”

“真的沒事啊，殿下。沒有任何會造成職務疏失的事情，我發誓，” 他用過去幾個月學到的盡職好僕人聲調說道。

“你的- 我又不是在說你的 _職務_ ，Merlin!” Arthur破口而出、雙手梳過自己的頭髮，通常只有在他發現任務實在難以忍受時才會這麼做，Merlin思肘需要花多少時間才能忘記Arthur每個皺眉所代表的涵義。

“我看不出那您還需要擔心什麼別的事情，殿下。還是您又想到其他雜務需要我處理?”

“我竟然讓這種事持續了好幾個月!” Arthur吼道，好像根本沒聽到Merlin說話，這讓Merlin感到一閃而逝的、先前不允許自己去感知的煩躁。 ”這麼多個月，就因為我以為也許你會領悟…領悟到…那沒有關係。又或者是你在生我的氣，或是…我不知道，我曾覺得是我的錯，但後來開始觀察，你也不跟Gwen說話了，而我想如果你跟Gaius有說上話，他看起來就不會那麼悲慘、也會更令人頭疼，所以我想知道的是，Merlin，你甚至 _有_ 跟任何人交談過嗎?”

“抱歉，殿下，”Merlin說道，口氣中並無一絲諷刺，”但只要我扮演好我的角色，我不認為這有什麼重要的。”

Arthur只是瞪著他，Merlin便溜出去了，希望事情會就此落幕。

*

但事情並沒有因此結束。反倒像是Arthur在策畫一場作戰的開端，而Merlin則是一座要塞般防衛起自我。然而他並沒有碰上Arthur如沸騰熱油般的突襲- 像以前對他的那樣。相反地，他面對的是哄騙、同情、大聲嚷嚷、以及如寒冰似冷漠的掛念。

“我認為我們應該在霜降來臨前去趟Ealdor，”Arthur一說出口，Merlin立刻回復他會在春天時去拜訪他的母親，獨自一人。

“Gwen今天在問候你。” 他已經提過一次，這有些卑鄙，但Merlin只是聳聳肩、回頭繼續準備Arthur的洗澡水。他有多想屈服、告訴Arthur他並沒做錯任何事，可一旦他這麼做了，Arthur便會即刻再次身陷危險中。

“不，不用穿上你的護甲，我用假人練習就行。” ”就讓馬廄男僕照顧我的馬一次吧Merlin，這就是他們在那的意義啊。” ”別白癡了，你不需要戴那頂帽子上宴會。”

Merlin開始覺得，很荒唐地，他像是被追求了。Arthur會送他點食物，試著讓他在某些話題上發表不同的意見，而且似乎總是從人群中找到他後對別人做出尖刻的評論，又或者只是談論天氣。惹的Merlin心神不寧、不堪其擾，他可沒天真到不曉得每當Arthur靠近時、心臟便快從喉嚨跳出意味著什麼。

他開始考慮要離開Camelot。Arthur是個固執的傢伙，既然他因為某種原因鐵了心要讓Merlin變回以前的樣子，那麼保全Arthur最好的做法就是他自己離開—但要是威脅不論如何還是找上門，而Merlin卻不在身邊保護他怎麼辦呢?

(他發現自己再次思考著，為什麼Arthur沒把Gwen和Gaius列入他的抗戰同盟，考量到也許是Arthur的自尊心作祟、又或是他想維護Merlin隱私的欲望導致這樣的疏失吧。)

“我想你了，”一天晚上Merlin扶著他回寢殿途中時Arthur嘟噥道，接著手指一路輕撫上Merlin的脖頸。Merlin顫抖著，然後發覺他的手不再抖了。

當晚他找了個藉口留下來照料柴火直到王子陷入夢鄉，接著便起身望著Arthur片刻。“請別再這樣了，”他輕聲說道。 ”你這麼做只會讓我們彼此更加煎熬。”

*

” 如果你告訴我原因，”隔天早晨Arthur說道，Merlin的心沉了下去- 也許王儲並未睡得如他所以為的那麼深沉，”對於你不跟任何人交談以及種種行徑可以給我個合理的理由，那我就不來煩你。”

Merlin想將實情全盤托出，可接著他就想到，這麼一來魔法也得攤在陽光下，Arthur怎麼可能原諒他? (他嘗試著去相信他只是想避免困境、好讓自己可以繼續保護Camelot，但他從來不擅長對別人說謊，更騙不了自己，Arthur的不願寬恕對他而言比死刑更痛苦。) ”那不重要，殿下。”

“對我來說很重要。”Arthur把玩著Merlin帶來的早餐麵包。”你這陣子悶悶不樂，又不接受我的幫助。我以為你只不接受我一個，那就是你的事了，可是這顯然不是只針對我。”

“Arthur，”Merlin開口，當看到Arthur震驚地仰望著他、其中也許還摻雜著類似希望的東西，便意識到他犯了一個錯誤。”相信我，這並不是因為你或是其他人做了什麼，都是我自己的問題。”

“是因為Morgana失蹤的關係嗎?我知道你…喜歡過她。我跟Gwen也很想她，你知道的，你可以和我們談談。”

Merlin倦了，已經繃緊了神經這麼久，他本也不想活得如此孤獨。堅持的崇高使命搖搖欲墜，他深知自己現在有多危險地瀕臨崩潰。”我該離開了。”

“我不允許你離開這房間--”

“我想離開Camelot。” Arthur目瞪口呆。”不，”過了一分鐘後他堅定地說道。”你不能這樣。聽著，如果這是因為…”他閉上雙眼。”如果是因為魔法的關係，”Arthur悄聲說著，”我已經知道了，我不介意。它曾經很令人困擾，但現在不再是了，我信任你。”

這下換Merlin瞠目結舌，他嚇壞了，思量著當Arthur撞見時哪裡疏忽了，未經思考的話就這麼說出口。”不是，不只是因為這個。”Arthur的臉龐被勝利點亮，而Merlin開始往後撤。”我該走了。”

Arthur打算攔下他，但Merlin跑進樹林中、並花了一整天替Gaius採草藥。

*

“還以為你從此遠走高飛了呢。”當Merlin隔天上午送早餐來時Arthur說道。“拜託，Merlin。難道你想要我說你是我在這兒最要好的朋友嗎？你是因為這樣所以不開心？”

“別說了，”Merlin聲音顫抖地說。“你要是太過關心我、或是太信任我，那會害死你的。你之前差一點就喪命了、因為我，而我不能讓它成真。”

所以這就是了，最終的真相擺在Arthur眼前，Merlin感到有些頭昏眼花。“什麼意思？”Arthur放緩聲調，眼神從未離開Merlin的雙眸。

“所有我在乎的一切，只要我插手就會往 _壞的_ 方向發展，”Merlin說著，接著所有事情便傾盤而出，比本該傾訴的更多，那些只應埋藏在心中的實情被不顧後果地揭露。關於Balinor是他的父親、關於他放走了那條龍、關於他對Morgana做過的事、關於Freya及她的甜美，而在Aredian的到來與阻止Arthur殺了Uthur之後，他有多麼想逃離命運的掌控。當Morgause的話道出真相時，他又是如何欺瞞。還有關於尋水獸事件中到底發生了什麼。“我的母親、Gaius、Gwen、和你。就是我現在僅有的了。而我絕不會讓你們的性命冒這樣的風險。”

他講完後，Arthur盯著他看了非常、非常久一段時間，胸膛的起伏比一般時候稍快了點，Merlin預想Arthur會咆哮、會拔劍殺了他、因為Merlin的背叛、叛國、謀殺以及謊言。但取而代之的，他幾乎是撲上來將Merlin扯入一個彆扭的擁抱中，臂膀強而有力的環住Merlin的後背，氣息撩起他耳邊的髮絲，令Merlin情不自禁更沈浸幾分。“你這白癡。”他發覺Arthur最終耳語道。“你真的完全是個 、徹頭徹尾的...你這clotpole。”Merlin感受到Arthur抵著他的肌膚微笑著。“那沒有一件事是你的錯，聽懂了嗎？”

“可是它曾經-”

“不是，”Arthur說著，一邊撤開Merlin身邊。Merlin，令自己感到難堪地，再次攀上將Arthur拉近，覺得要是失去這層連繫他就要爆炸了。“不是，你嘗試過、也在當下的情況盡你的全力了。沒人可以做的更好。”

“但是我-”

Arthur吻了他，以一個Merlin從沒料想到的絕望力度壓上唇間，因為當這數個月以來他看著Arthur的同時，也漸漸愛上了這個每一日都更加成長為一位王者的男人，他也記得Arthur對Gwen的關切，即便最近他們不太花時間與對方相處。

“我之前好擔心，”幾分鐘過後Arthur貼著他的唇瓣輕聲說。“我們會一起解決的，齊心協力，你聽懂了沒？”

不會這麼容易的。Merlin知曉不可能這麼容易的，也許日後當他與Gwen保持距離時她再也不會相信他，而Arthur在接收Merlin傾訴的事後、也需要耗費大筆精力抑制自己的痛楚，但他還是發現自己義無反顧地吻上Arthur，如同一個承諾、一則誓約，就像他永遠不打算脫身（又或許根本辦不到）。“我明白了。”他終於說道。

Arthur的笑容鬆動了他胸口中的結，這不能解決一切，卻也足矣。

END.


End file.
